worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Refuge Dramatis Personae
A list of characters from the Refuge. Ambassadors Alexander *Species: Avian *Appearance: African gray parrot *Sent to: Tianguo *Other Notes: Bookworm *Species: Aggregate *Sent to: Umeria *Other notes: Cordial *Species: Avian *Appearance: Mourning dove *Sent to: Prussian Star League *Other Notes: Wings make a whistling sound when flapped. Epaulette *Species: Avian *Appearance: Red-winged blackbird *Sent to: The Centrality *Other Notes: Is in love with the sound of his own voice. Recently acquired a taste for cigars. File-Keeper *Species: Aggregate *Sent to: United Solarian Sovereignty *Other notes: Fulcrum *Species: Avian *Appearance: Eagle *Sent to: Bragulan Star Empire *Other notes: Has a squawking tic when overly excited. One for All *Species: Aggregate *Sent to: Clans of Hiigara *Other notes: Melody *Species: Avian *Appearance: Mute swan *Sent to: United Solarian Sovereignty *Other notes: Her usual name can only be written with sheet music. She is also one of the oldest of the Avian ambassadors. Phoebe-o *Species: Avian *Appearance: Black-capped chickadee *Sent to: Technocracy of Umeria *Other notes: The youngest of all the Avian ambassadors. Sapphire *Species: Avian *Appearance: Florida scrub-jay *Sent to: Clans of Hiigara *Other notes: Secretary *Species: Aggregate *Sent to: The Centrality *Other notes: Staffer *Species: Aggregate *Sent to: The Centrality *Other notes: Secretary and Staffer were previously one individual with an unusually large number of bodies that got a bit unstable so he split into two. Stool *Species: Aggregate *Sent to: Bragulan Star Empire *Other notes: Stool's diplomatic name was actually his own idea to exploit the Bragulan's love of scatological humor. Taki *Species: Avian *Appearance: Peacock *Sent to: Nova Atlantean Commonwealth *Other notes: Despite appearing in the guise as a male peacock, Taki is actually female. The Count *Species: Avian *Appearance: Chocobo *Sent to: Shinra Republic *Other Notes: 'The' is part of the name, not a definite article. Minds Anti-Seminarian *Affiliation: Theological Defense *Comments: Calculating Number-Cruncher *Affiliation: Military *Comments: Caution Despite Hopefulness *Affiliation: Contact *Comments: Creation and Distribution of Plenty *Affiliation: Planner *Comments: Usually goes by the nickname of "Please Stop Asking for Stuff" Looks Afar *Affiliation: Contact *Comments: No Threat is Too Distant *Affiliation: Military *Comments: Overkill *Affiliation: Military *Comments: Does not actually believe in the existence of the concept of "overkill." Has a strange sense of humor, even by Mind standards. Remembers *Affiliation: *Comments: Voice of Reason *Affiliation: *Comments: Nodes Panic Node Sarcasm Node Swearing Node Bloodymindedness Node Other Refugees Chorus to All Stars *Species: Aggregate *Affiliation: Contact *Role: High Director of Hyperspace Communications for Contact *Comments: Colored with Anticipation *Other Names: Hugs and Squishes, Old Squishy *Species: Aggregate *Affiliation: Contact *Role: Manager of Interview/interrogation methods; data collection *Comments: Dash *Species: Avian *Appearance: Northern mockingbird *Affiliation: Contact *Other notes: A deputy of Fulcrum's for his mission to BEEEF Praneet Supemo *Species: Human *Role: Does this and that *Comments: After being captured and interrogated for an extended period of time, Supemo eventually was introduced to the Refugees and decided to join them. Rouge Edged with Gold Hyperspace Speaker *Species: Modular *Affiliation: Contact *Role: Runs the primary Contact hyperspace communications array Tschi-chi-olli-aw-olli-trill *Other Names: Chiri, Bright and Happy Singer *Species: Avian *Affiliation: Contact *Role: Linguist *Comments: Category:Character Information